


The Prank

by juneedes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feel-good, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Weddings, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/pseuds/juneedes
Summary: basically the beginning of a wonderful relationship.





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's high time I posted this... I had a good and productive enough day, heard of a few weddings the past few days, and saw [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d02ec74c31b915f5df98b44ec4e50066/tumblr_inline_prscmfwWXF1vjqyj8_400.png) picture of Zack and Cloud and I took all those as a sign to post this one.
> 
> Please do enjoy!

 

 

Angeal wanted to be happy for them. He really did. But then again, it's the same couple who did The Prank a year or so ago with the same thing--their marriage. Genesis was getting so done with him and Sephiroth was... just unhelpfully there.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Genesis demanded. Angeal had been moping about this ever since they made their engagement official.  
  
"It's just, Zack's getting married," Angeal sighed, clearly torn about the whole thing.  
  
"And aren't you supposed to be happy for him?"  
  
"But this is the same prank he pulled on me, Gen! On the whole of SOLDIER! With the same person, to boot. I am not falling for the same thing twice."  
  
And they said Genesis Rhapsodos could hold a grudge like no other. Clearly, they haven't heard of Angeal.  
  
"How did you fall for that in the first place?"  
  
So Genesis asked, as if he didn't fall for it, either. All of SOLDIER fell for it. At least Genesis and the others didn't take the brunt of The Prank.

But, in consequence, they never got to know the full truth of the matter as it became an unspoken rule not to talk about it unless necessary. Admittedly, it was one of the company's biggest embarrassments. And mystery. And now Genesis needed answers if the consequence was this wedding drama that shouldn't exist in the first place but was really happening now.  
  
"...they got Sephiroth to convince me," Angeal gritted out. He looks even more pained, saying it.  
  
Genesis turned on Sephiroth so fast that the guilty party almost looked like he jolted a little in his surprise, when he just hurriedly straightened up from where he was casually lounging if only to properly face the fuming Genesis without coming off as uncaring about it. Such an insinuation would only fuel Gen's flames.  
  
" _You_ got roped into Zack's shit?!" Genesis hissed, scandalized, because it's exactly the last thing anyone would expect. At least Sephiroth had the decency to look a little sorry for it.  
  
It's a little-known fact that Zack and Sephiroth are actually good friends, what with their polar personalities. After they got past the hero worship from Zack's part, and the hesitance from Sephiroth's, the two of them gradually became the friends they are today. The Silver General even managed to snag a place in the program as best man. Still, Sephiroth becoming an accomplice in one of Zack's pranks was unheard of until now.  
  
"Cloud's love life is always a pressing matter," Sephiroth replied seriously, referring to Zack's beloved. "Him actually pursuing anything close to a love interest is always supported." A rare smile shows itself. "Even though chaos surely follows."  
  
"Chaos. Indeed," Genesis laughed. "Because of all the people, it had to be Zack Fair."  
  
Angeal can go burn.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Well.

 

Angeal gave in several weeks later.

 

In the middle of some preparation or another that Zack was busy fussing over, Angeal marched right up to his former student unannounced and simply gave him a big bear hug that everyone knew was reserved only for very important occasions that Zack actually broke down crying in happiness from his mentor's long-awaited acceptance and congratulations.

 

 

 


End file.
